You Can't Fix Me
by w8ting4love
Summary: Kristin has just lost the love of her life and she doesn't know how to live anymore. She no longer believes in love. Can a certain Jonas Brother help her learn to love again? Kevin Jonas Fanfic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

First fan fiction that I have written so go easy on me. I like all Jonas Brothers equally but decided to write the first one with Kevin in it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

--

I stared blankly out the window.

The rain pounded on the window… but I felt like the glass wasn't there, and the rain was just beating against me...

The lightening flashed through the sky… I felt like it was a constant reminder of what had happened.

The wind blew hard against the trees, threatening to break them. But they were holding strong against the storm. So close to breaking, but with-standing it all.

But none of it mattered…because I was not strong enough to with-stand the storm. The storm that came into my life had no mercy on me. I feel like it destroyed everything…everything inside me. The aftermath of the storm was left in my life but there was no one there to help me pick up the pieces and restore what had been destroyed. My whole life was shattered…but most of all, it was my heart that had been destroyed, and **no one** could fix that…


	2. One Month

Chapter 1 – One Month

I sat in my apartment, all by myself, just waiting for the storm to pass by. The tears had already been streaming down my face for over an hour but they just kept coming. I felt like this was God's cruel way of reminding me that it had been one month, the worst month of my whole life. But no one understood. They thought they could help, but they just couldn't.

I never did like storms. I felt they only brought problems into people's lives. It was on that fateful stormy night one month ago, that my whole life was shattered. The love of my life, the one I thought that I would marry, was killed. They told me it was an accident, that it was no one's fault, but how could it be an accident if the guy who hit him, was complete and utterly drunk!

Everyone always looked at me and Tyler and told us that we would get married some day, but he just never got a chance to ask me. So, it was just Tyler, my boyfriend, who was murdered that stormy night by that stupid drunk driver, who on top of it all, was able to walk away alive!

I wish I could kill that guy who just one night had too many drinks and ended up taking away a life just from being irresponsible. I mean he deserved to die for taking another life. But I don't believe in violence, and now, I don't believe in drinking either...

We had everything planned. We planned out our **future **together! He would sit there and hold me and we would talk about what we wanted to do in life and we imagined growing old together. My whole future included him... but now that he's gone, do I even have a future now? I don't know what to do anymore. It's like when he left, he took me with him. And all thats left of me is just a shell, a shell of what I had once been.

I'm just... empty.


	3. Tickets

Chapter 2 – Tickets

I awoke to my front door being slammed open, and in walked my little sister Caitlin. Apparently, I had fallen asleep with my face pressed against the window, and let me tell you, that was not comfortable. I'm guessing I looked like crap. I'm mean, I sure felt like it.

* * *

I guess for this to make sense, I need to be a little more descriptive.

My name is Kristin, but if you really know me then you call me Kristy. I don't fit in with my family when it comes to looks. I somehow managed to get bright red hair, or an auburn color, while the rest of my family has brown hair with brown eyes. But to go with my red hair, I have piercing green eyes with a hint of blue to match. I am about 5'8, and slender. I was always the smartest one in my class, and I am about to get my masters in speech therapy in my senior year at college. I had dated the same guy since I was a sophomore in high school, which when you do the math, is a long time. But as you saw earlier, he is… well… not around anymore.

I just have my one sibling, which is Caitlin. We are extremely close even though there is about a five year age difference between us. Caitlin is 16, while I, on the other hand, am 21. You would never even think that we are related. She is darker and can actually tan while I am extremely pale but with out any freckles. She has dark shoulder length brown hair while my red hair goes three fourths the way down my back. She has warm brown eyes while I have green-blue. We are about the same height though. Even though we look completely different, we still have many of the same interests and get along great.

* * *

Caitlin marched right up to me and said that we have to go shopping. Caitlin has been the most worried about me but her way of handling things isn't always the best. She has a big heart but sometimes she can just be too forceful and she tries to get me out all the time and distract me so I don't think about him as much. But to be honest, I'm not quite ready to stop thinking about him all the time. Maybe soon it won't hurt as much, but just not now.

"You know Caitlin, I just don't feel like going shopping."

She looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Well you don't have a choice now do you. I am going to grab your purse and grab your stuff while you change. Okay?"

All she got was a grunt in response as I made my way to my bedroom to change. I finally found something decent to wear that was not dirty when I heard Caitlin screaming, "Oh My Jonas! Oh My Jonas!" Without any warning she barged into my room waving the tickets in my face yelling at me and saying how she couldn't believe that I didn't tell her that I had front row seats to the Jonas Brothers' concert.

I sank down onto my bed…there was no way I was ready to face this. I started mumbling an incoherent response.

"What did you say?" asked Caitlin.

"I said… Tyler knew how much I loved the Jonas Brothers and how I always had wanted to go to a concert, so he pulled a few strings and got me two front row tickets and two meet and greet passes. He knew how I had always had a thing for Kevin, and I always had thought he was cute, and Tyler just wanted to come with me to see them because he just wanted to make me happy. I told Tyler that he had nothing to worry about, that he was the only guy for me……. Caitlin…he gave me this the night before he died…" After my confession, I looked up at Caitlin with tears in my eyes only to see her already crying. She just sat down next to me and held me as I cried.

After I finally started to calm down, she wiped away the tears on my face and said that she was sorry.

I knew how much Caitlin loved the Jonas brother, and how she always had had a crush on Nick, so I sucked it up and turned to her and said, "You know what? I think that the concert is tonight, so why don't you come with me instead, and this way we can have a girls night out and we will still need to go shopping for a new outfits."

Caitlin just looked at me in shock, then it finally sank in and she started shrieking saying that she was going to meet Nick Jonas. She grabbed my arm and started to drag me up saying that we must get started at once because she wants to look perfect.

I watched her as she ran outside my room and started scrambling to get ready. I slowly got up and followed her out. As I was shutting the door to my apartment, I looked back and saw a picture of me and Tyler holding each other in a picture frame that said "Together Forever". Well… so much for that. And with that, a single tear dropped, and I turned and locked the door, and starting walking with my sister, to what may be my future.

The more you review, the faster I post! :  
Thanks!


End file.
